


What could go wrong?

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Claire comes to talk to Owen about the island and Blue and you tag along them.





	What could go wrong?

It had been months since the events that had transpired at the park on Isla Nublar. Of course you and Owen are still together and as happy as ever, however living out of a small trailer together while the two of you worked on building a house together- quite literally in this case.

You had offered to buy a home for the two of you but Owen had been really set on building a home for the two of you, saying that it would gave him something to do since he no longer had his raptors to look after, since he no longer had Blue to look after. You agreed to letting him build a home a little reluctantly back then, but as the two of you had gotten on with building the house you had started to enjoy it.

Owen had the radio turned on while the two of you worked away and had asked if you grab a bit of wood so that he could nail on after the current one he is working on, you had hummed out a simple ‘yes’ as you went over to one of the many neatly stacked pieces of wood on the soft green grass.

You grabbed a hold of a piece of wood and picked it up, hulling it over and onto your shoulder as you carefully walked over to Owen who stood on the ladder, hammering some nails into the wood as singing along to the song that’s playing, you held the bit of wood up for Owen to help you with it. You were about to say something when you a familiar females voice scared the hell out of you. 

“Can we talk?” Claire asked loudly over the music, you made a noise as you turned around quickly and dropped the wood which landed on your foot. 

“Fuck” you yelped, hopping away from the piece of wood that you had dropped Owen had quickly turned the radio off and hopped down from the ladder, going to check on you quickly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked you, concern lacing his voice. “Yep” you squeaked out in response, with a small nod of your head slowly “that’s going to end up in a bruise” you breathed out as you straightened yourself out, Owen smiled at you “I can kiss it better if that’ll help” he told you, you rolled your eyes a little bit but there’s a hint of a smile on your face. 

“Excuse me.” Claire said impatiently from where she stood in front of her car.   
“You have been excused” you replied sarcastically with another roll of your eye, Owen chuckled, gently patting your shoulder as if he was trying to calm you down, he knew that you didn’t like Claire.

“What can we help you with?” Owen asked as he turned to Claire, who didn’t look at all pleased to be there but then again she hardly looked pleased when she was around you and Owen. “Can we get a drink and talk?” Claire asked him, he looked over to you and then back to Claire.

“Sure. But [Y/N] is coming with us” He said, Claire let out defeated sigh and made a small gesture with her hands “okay, fine.”

You sat next to Owen at the table in the little bar, the bar it’s self is really empty apart from the bar tender and two other people. Claire sat opposite the two of you, she had a bottle of beer in front of herself, Owen had his bottle of beer in his hand, you had a glass of your favourite soda in front of yourself, you didn’t like drinking.

The table had settled into silence, awkward, heavy silence, ever since Claire and Owen had gotten into a little argument about things, it made you feel slight uncomfortable. 

“This is not why we are here, by the way.” Claire spoke up after the argument.

“Yeah, I know why we’re here.” He told her, pausing for a moment “Lockwoods little flunky called me” he said, shifting on the seat as he moved his arm and gently place it around your shoulders. 

“Rescue op; save the dinosaurs from an island that’s about to explode. What could go wrong?” He asked in a deadpan voice, you knew he hated the idea, hell even you hated the idea, you love the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar but setting foot on an island with an active volcano? That was just crazy. 

“I’m going” Claire said simply.

 

“What? Are you crazy?” You practically yelled at her at the same time that Owen said “don’t!”. 

“I don’t have a choice” she replied, “what? of course you have a choice” both you and Owen said at the same time, you let out a small sigh as you leaned forwards, your elbows going to the stick table in front of yourself. 

Another heavy awkward silence settled over the table, you ran your hands through your hair as you tried to think of something to say. 

“Blue is alive.” Claire stated to Owen, who made a face as he took a swig of the beer in his hand and gave a quick shake of his head. “Jesus, Claire” he got out slowly, you knew how much he missed his raptors a lot. You also knew that he missed Blue more, after all he had bonded with her a lot more than the others.

The look in his eyes turned from one of curiousness about what Claire had to say to, to one of pain and sadness, you sighed softly and gently reached a hand out and rubbed his arm, offering him a small smile. 

Owen returned the smile with a tiny one of his own, leaning into your warm touch a bit. 

“That’s not even fair, Claire. You can’t use Blue like this.” You told her defensively, you didn’t like seeing Owen upset or hurt, Claire looked at you briefly before she turned her attention back to Owen. 

“You raised her Owen, you spent years of your life working with her. You’re just going to let her die?” Claire asked as she leaned forwards, tilting her head to the side a bit. Your eyes flickered from Claire and over to Owen as he sat there for a second quietly “well….yeah” he replied, you made a small face and shook your head a little bit. 

After a while Claire had left the bar leaving you and Owen alone at the table. You had your hands wrapped around the cold glass of drink in front of yourself, you stared at the glass in your hands, a frown on your face. You didn’t know what to say to him, hell you didn’t even think Owen would say he would leave Blue to die. 

Owen looked at you out the corner of his eyes and sighed softly before he turned to face you “what’s up, [Y/N]?” He asked you. Your jaw clenched as you looked up from the glass in your hands, turning your head towards him. 

“Are you really going to let Blue die on the island?” You asked him, Owens eyebrows drew together as a look of thoughtfulness cross his features. 

“No..” He said in a quiet voice. “I’m going to go there and get Blue off of the island” he told you as he put the empty beer bottle to the table and moved to get up, you looked up at him and blinked, you quickly moved your hands from the glass and stood up quickly, one of your hands going towards Owens. 

“I’ll go with you.” You said to him   
“No. it’s dangerous and I don’t want to lose you.” He said   
“I’m going with you, Owen.” You shot back “I want to go, I want to help.” Owen sighed and looked at you with a soft smile, the frown he had turned to a look of love.

He loved how strong you were, how determined you could get when you wanted to do something. 

“Okay, but you need to be careful when we’re there” he said, squeezing your hand gently. “I promise, I’ll be careful.” You replied softly, squeezing his hand back gently.


End file.
